Our love will be eternal
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: Jem has something...or someone she needs to tell her parents about. Femslash. Jem/OC


Jem paced back and forth in her bedroom, she knew she had to say it, she knew she had to tell them. She'd been putting it off long enough; she was going to tell her parents tonight. She's been gathering up the courage to tell them over dinner, but no matter how much she tried to fill her head with rational thoughts, nothing could calm her thumping heart beating against her chest.

After taking a deep breath she went downstairs, her entire body began to feel funny, there was no room in her mind for second thoughts, it was now or never.

"Hi." Jem said to everyone at the table, she sat down at the table with her parents and brother, but tonight, there was an extra place at the table, a place next to Jem, which, for the moment, was unoccupied.

"Hello love, I've made your favourite." Sue Walker said with a smile, "When's you're friend coming round?"

Jem suddenly felt her face get hot she suddenly felt flushed, "She'll be here in a minute, actually, I kind of want to talk to you about that, thing is….I haven't been completely honest with you about somethings…..you…..you know Holly."

"Yes, the girl who moved here a few months ago, she's a pretty one that one, gorgeous blond hair, what's the matter, can she not make it?" Said Jem's mum, Kieren and Steve Walker were more concerned about Jem's odd behaviour.

"No, she's coming, but..we're…we're not friends...as such." Jem was up all of last night thinking of how best to tell them, in the end she just thought it best to come right out with it, literally, but that was easier said than done.

Steve suddenly spoke up, "So, if she's not your friend then why did you invite her to dinner?"

Jem took a deep, shaky breath, "Because she's my girlfriend."

Everyone at the table was silent for a minute, Jem thought they we're about to reject her, tell her that she was disgusting and wrong, but that was not what happened. Her mother was the first to speak, "Well, I can't say it's come as a complete shock, I mean….even from a very young age I suspected you were a lesbian."

Then Steve spoke up, "This girl….could she, I mean does she make you happy?" Jem nodded her head, her eyes watered from relief, "Then that's all that matters."

Jem looked to Kieren, she knew Kieren suspected something, he knew her better than anyone, suddenly, her brother said, "Well….I have some magazines you might like." Keiren flinched when Sue swatted him in the arm, but managed to send her a wink, Jem suddenly felt more relaxed than she had done in days.

"So.. so you don't mind that I want to be with a girl?" Jem asked,

"Of course not, if you love her, and she treats you right then we don't have a problem, and anyway, we like Holly, she's very polite." Steve said, and sue agreed,

"And she's hot as fuck." Kieren added, Jem knew her brother wasn't picky when it came to gender, but first and foremost, he was a boy, and she would get a lot more of his sexual smutty remarks from now on, nevertheless Jem shot him a murderous glare that wiped the smile right off her brother's face.

"She's also my girlfriend, so eyes off." She was only playing around with him…well….partially, the doorbell rang and Jem bolted to the door where she greeted her smiling girlfriend, hugging each other tightly, lovingly.

"Hey, you." Holly said in that sweet voice that made Jem melt, they kissed each other after Holly shut the door behind her, and continued to do so for several moments, "Have you told them? She said one they broke apart.

"Yeah, they were cool with it." Jem sighed, still keeping her arms wrapped around Holly's waist.

"See, I told you they would be." Holly smiled, pulling her girlfriend in for another kiss. They chatted away for ages at lunch, Jem was so glad they approved of her, not that she'd listen to them if they didn't, Jem thought there was something different about Holly, Jem felt that she was….the one. It took Jem ages to convince her parents to let Holly spend the night, but, seeing how happy she made Jem, they agreed, they never saw their daughter so happy as she was in that moment.

They lay naked in each other's arms in Jem's bed snuggling into each other as the quilt draped over their naked bodies , for hours they were just smiling and talking and telling them how much they loved each other.

"I love you." Jem said,

"I love you too." Jem nearly cried when Holly cupped her cheek and said it back.

**AN: ****Kieren is bi in this story and is equally interested in boys and girls, just in case you thought his remarks about Jem's hot girlfriend were a bit off. **


End file.
